The popularity of applications (“apps”) for mobile devices (e.g., smartphones and tablet computers) has risen drastically in recent years. To illustrate, many entities with brick and mortar establishments (e.g., retail businesses, kiosks, movie theaters, airports, banks, etc.) have developed mobile device applications with which mobile device users may interact while within geographic vicinities associated with the respective entities (e.g., near and/or within the entities' respective establishments). In this manner, the mobile device users may have a more enjoyable, productive, and/or fulfilling experience while visiting or otherwise interacting with such establishments.
Unfortunately, however, a user typically has to manually locate a mobile device application provided by a particular entity within an online application store and then download and install the application before he or she may use the mobile device application while within a geographic vicinity associated with the entity. With the plethora of available mobile device applications, this may be difficult, time consuming, and/or cumbersome for the user to perform. Even if the user already has the application installed on his or her mobile device, he or she has to manually launch (i.e., initiate) the application in order to use the application while within the geographic vicinity associated with the entity. This, too, can be difficult, time consuming, and/or cumbersome for many users. As a result, many mobile device users do not end up using entity-provided mobile device applications to their full extent or at all.